It's Not About Revenge
by naunau01
Summary: Tao baru saja pindah ke China atas paksaan yangnya,dia terlibat masalah dengan sekelompok anak yg ternyata menguasai wushu!Dan ditengah 'kekacauan' itu, Kris-seorang ahli wushu yg bekerja sebagai supir antar-jemput bis sekolah Tao-datang menyelamatkan.Dan Tao pun berguru padanya. Akankah hubungan mereka hanya sebatas guru-murid? Atau lebih? TAORIS & EXO Member is HERE!


**o0o**

**naunau01 presented**

**An Action Fanfiction of EXO**

**Just for 13+**

**Huang Zi Tao, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, and other EXO member**

**OOC, typo(s), BL, NOT REAL, and the story is belong to me.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, CLOSE THE TAB, WILL YOU?**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Story is Begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**it's Not about Revenge**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IT'S NOT ABOUT REVENGE**

_**Chapter 1**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**Eugene, Oregon—10.00 AM**

**o0o**

" _**Mom, please…"**_

Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Wajahnya ditekuk, bibirnya mengerucut, tangannya disilang di depan dada, dan ia menyipitkan mata tanda tak senang. Tatapannya yang menusuk tepat mengarah ke ibunya, seorang wanita ayu berusia 51 tahun. Walau begitu, Nyonya Huang justru masih terlihat seperti berumur 30. Entah apa rahasianya yang membuatnya terlihat awet muda. Sayangnya, rupanya boleh saja muda, namun sifatnya tidak sama sekali. Kau tahu? Layaknya kebanyakan wanita tua yang cerewet dan ingin menang sendiri. Khususnya jika ia sudah menjanda selama lima tahun.

" _**I don't care, Tao. You have to go to Beijing with me,**_**" **tutur Nyonya Huang dengan nada memaksa yang membuat Tao memutar bola matanya. Dan Tao kembali melipat wajahnya, hingga kini ekspresinya terbagi antara marah dan jenuh.

" Tidak ada yang menarik di China, _mom_!"

" Kau salah," kata Nyonya Huang seraya memindahkan koper-koper besar. " Semua yang berhubungan dengan China adalah hal yang sangat menarik. Makanannya, budayanya, lingkungannya, dan—"

" _**It's all bullshit**_**," **potong Tao, menegakkan tubuhnya dan memelototi ibunya. " _**Come on mom… **_Apa bagusnya China? Aku sudah betah disini. Lingkungannya lebih nyaman daripada di China."

" Jika yang kau maksud dengan nyaman adalah lingkungan bagi pecandu narkoba, pergaulan bebas, maka YA, ini lingkungan yang _sangat _tepat." Nyonya Huang berkacak pinggang. Pandangannya berkilat-kilat kesal pada anak semata wayangnya. " Dan aku tidak sependapat denganmu."

Tao menganga tak percaya. Segala argumennya yang telah disusun rapih-rapih, siap dilontarkan, mendadak tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Apahal? Dia merasa mati kutu dengan ucapan ibunya. Bukan karena ucapan ibunya yang memang SANGAT benar, melainkan karena Tao merasa seperti dituduh sebagai bagian dari segala hal negatif yang ibunya sebutkan. Sungguh, Tao tak pernah mendekati semua dunia hitam itu.

Tapi, saat kembali melihat ekspresi ibunya yang mengonfirmasi bahwa _kau-tidak-bisa-membantahku-bocah, _alhasil, Tao hanya mendengus dan berkata, " Tersarahlah, _mom. _Semaumu."[]

**o0o**

**X.O.X.O**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SMA Bay View, SMA yang di mata Tao adalah SMA terkeren se-Eugene, Oregon. _Well, _sekolah ini bisa dibilang sekolah elit yang Tao impi-impikan. Dan Tao merasa sangat bangga bisa bersekolah disana.

Sayangnya, semua itu harus _menghilang _karena dalam waktu lima hari lagi, dia akan meninggalkan sekolah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

" Serius? Keluargamu ingin pindah ke China?"

Tao melemparkan steaknya ke piring di hadapannya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi lalu melipat tangannya di dada. Tatapan malasnya terarah pada dua pasang mata yang kini tengah melebar, tapi sama-sama meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Sebuah konfirmasi bahwa apa yang baru saja mereka dengar bukan omong kosong di siang bolong.

" Yeah. Tapi omong-omong, bukan keluargaku. Mengingat ayahku tidak ada. Lagipula, ini keputusan sepihak."

" Memangnya kau tidak bisa menolak?" tanya Kevin, salah satu pria di hadapannya.

Tao terkekeh kecil sambil menggelindingkan sebuah apel di meja, menekannya terlalu kuat hingga kulitnya mengelupas dan sarinya muncrat keluar. " Aku? Menolak? Maunya sih begitu. Tapi kalian tahu sendiri kan seperti apa ibuku?"

Kedua pria itu saling bertatapan.

" Ini konyol tahu nggak?" gumam Tao. " Apa sih hebatnya China? Negara sepadat itu mana mungkin dibilang menarik."

" Negara itu adalah tanah air ibumu, Taozi," koreksi Kevin.

Tao memutar bola matanya lagi. " Jelas. Tapi itu bukan tanah airku. Aku orang asli Amerika, tahu?"

Kevin mulai terbahak-bahak. " _Well, _wajahmu selalu mengonfirmasi bahwa kau adalah orang Asia. Sama sekali tidak ada sisi Amerikanya."

" Sialan!" desis Tao. Ia langsung melempar sebuah kulit pisang yang justru hanya mengenai udara karena Kevin berhasil mengelak dengan baiknya.

" Wops! Kau kurang beruntung, _dude. _Silahkan coba lagi tahun depan." Dia tertawa keras-keras, membuat hampir seisi kantin menoleh dan menggeram marah padanya.

" Jadi, kau tetap ikut?" temannya yang satu lagi berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, karena sejujurnya, dia mulai risih ketika orang-orang menatap mereka. Kevin lebih tepatnya.

" Tidak sama sekali," ujar Tao. " Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut. Titik!"

" Tapi Tao, ibumu—"

Tao langsung berdiri dari duduknya tanpa membiarkan temannya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia mendesah kencang, kemudian mendecak. Berpikir, kenapa diumurnya yang sudah 18 tahun ini dia masih saja diatur? Disaat teman-teman seusianya bebas melakukan apapun, pergi kemanapun, atau bertindak semaunya, ia masih saja dikontrol seperti anak kecil. Teringat olehnya segala ocehan ibunya yang membuat telinganya berdenging : _" __**Tao, don't do that!" **_lalu, _" __**Tao, stop it! Put it, NOW!" **_atau, " _**Go to your bedroom now!"**_

.

.

.

.

.

"….dia akan pergi kesana juga."

"….."

"….Tao?"

"….."

" TAO!"

Tao terkejut bukan main begitu mendengar lengkingan suara temannya. Dilihatnya Kevin tertawa histeris sambil memegangi perutnya, sementara temannya yang satu lagi memandangnya dengan ekspresi tak suka.

" Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi," ucap temannya tanpa menyembunyikan kejengkelan di suaranya.

" Hei Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh pelit. Baby Panda ini harus diladeni dengan baik dan—"

" _**Oh, shut up Kev!**_**"**

Kevin tertawa lagi setelah mendengar perintah Tao.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun dengan ekspresi aneh di wajah. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk Kevin yang masih tertawa, lalu berkata, " _**He is sick, you know?"**_

" _**Yeah, he is," **_timpal Baekhyun. Tapi perkataan mereka berdua justru membuat tawa Kevin semakin kencang. Akhirnya, Baekhyun 'terpaksa' memukul kepala Kevin dengan kotak makan siangnya sampai Kevin berhenti tertawa. Dan Baekhyun menyeringai puas untuk itu.

" Sudah tertawanya? Puas?!" tanya Baekhyun sarkatis.

" Belum, sebenarnya." Kevin kembali terkekeh. Namun langsung bungkam begitu melihat Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap menghajarnya lagi. " Oke, oke. Tenang, _bung. _Kau mau bertanggung jawab jika aku gegar otak?"

" Tidak, terima kasih. Urus saja jambulmu itu."

Tao langsung terpingkal mendengarnya. Terlebih lagi begitu melihat Kevin yang langsung memeriksa jambulnya di layar ponselnya. Tawa Tao pun semakin tidak terkendali.

Baekhyun mengedik dan memutar bola mata. " Oh, ya ampun. Mengapa aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang tidak waras?" Ia berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, matanya memelototi Tao dan Kevin. " Bisakah kalian berhenti?! Aku tidak mau kalian kejang-kejang karena tertawa terus menerus!"

" AHAHAHAHA…!"

Baekhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia mendesah frustasi dan langsung mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak di kolong meja. Namun, belum jauh ia melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba dia berbalik cukup lama untuk berkata, " Kuharap jika aku ikut ke China bersamamu, kau akan SEMBUH total, Tao."[]

**o0o**

**X.O.X.O**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah, Tao tidak langsung mengemasi semua barang-barang seperti yang diperintahkan ibunya. Dia justru berdiri di tengah ruang tamu sambil berkacak pinggang, memerhatikan ruangan yang sudah nyaris kosong tersebut karena sebagian besar barang sudah dipindahkan ke China. Dan saat dia melewati ruang tengah yang terhubung dengan ruang makan, Tao hanya bisa menghela napas keras begitu menemukan ruangan itu sudah kosong melompong.

" Oh, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Nyonya Huang yang muncul tiba-tiba dari dapur.

Dan jantung Tao nyaris copot.

" Ya ampun, _mom!_ Kau membuatku kaget setengah mati!" desis Tao seraya mengusap dadanya, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tidak normal.

Nyonya Huang tertawa. " Itu karena kau terlalu penakut, Tao. Sekarang ayo makan siang. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu."

" Memangnya kita mau makan dimana?" gumam Tao dengan suara kecil sambil mengikuti ibunya. Dan jangan kira Nyonya Huang tidak mendengarnya, karena ruangan ini kosong dan hanya dihuni mereka berdua, mana mungkin Nyonya Huang tidak mendengarnya.

" Jangan banyak tanya," kata Nyonya Huang. " Kau selalu protes, Taozi. Lihat saja. Aku bertaruh aku bisa membuatmu menyukai China."

Tao tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Ia menatap ibunya dengan pandangan meremehkan, lalu berkata, " Coba saja."[]

**To** Be **Cont**inue

.

.

.

**Oke, saya masih punya cukup banyak hutang fanfic sama readers, udah nambah yang baru saja (/_-).**

**Adakah yang tertarik dengan FF ini? Aku tahu ide FF ini pasaran banget. Mungkinkah ada readers yang mikir ini adalah FF tentang perjalanan cinta Tao? XD**

**Ehehehe… Sayangnya, bukan tuh. *PLAK!***

**(Rencananya) FF ini mengisahkan tentang petualangan Tao di China yang bertemu dengan Kris, seorang ahli wushu yang bekerja sebagai supir antar-jemput di sekolah baru Tao. Ahahahaha…Demi apa kubuat Kris bisa wushu di FF ini? XD**

**Nah, untuk saat ini, itu dulu **_**clue**_**-nya. Itupun kalo ada yang tertarik dengan FF ini.**

**So, **_**delete or not?**_

**.**

**.**

**Ditunggu reviewnya. Kalo nyampe 10, insyaallah dilanjut. (^_^d)**


End file.
